This invention generally relates to a video tape recorder/reproducer which reproduces pictures having no noise bars or reduced noise bars in a so-called trick motion reproduction mode such as a fast motion reproduction mode or a fast reverse motion reproduction mode or a slow motion reproduction mode or a still reproduction mode.
Recently, trick motion mode reproduction has been demanded in video tape recorder/reproducers. In the still mode or slow motion mode, some methods have been proposed so as to not cause noise bars on the reproduced picture. But, in the fast motion mode or fast reverse motion mode, no methods have been proposed for preventing the noise bars from being produced.